A Weird Day
by PandaWafflez
Summary: So this is my First FanFic that i've published i write all the time though so if you guys like it, ill get the next chapters out pretty quick, i kinda added a character that i molded out of my LARP (Live Action Role Play,i know i'm geeky i do all that stuff)Character, I hope you ENJOY! if you do PLEASE PM me and ill put the Next chapter out! Warning- LEMONS MAY BE IN NEXT CHAPTERS


**Ok so Criticism is VERY welcome, Comments, PMs, Anything will help, Please tell me if you enjoy it, ive already started on the second chapter,but i wont work much on it, WARNING-MATURE LANGUAGE, AND PROBABLY LEMONS IN NEXT CHAPTERS, i wrote this one short, next will be longer! ENJOY!**

"Oww!"

"Aww i'm sorry lil kitty, is this your owner?"

"HAAPPPYY, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"NATSU! OVER HERE!" The red haired boy looked at the blue cat wiggling in the girls arms.

"HEY! What are you doing to happy?!" He said and ran over to her.

"She was just helping him, he knocked HER over l!"

"Devron, its okay, you know how mad id be if someone stole you...here sorry"the petite girl said and let Happy go and he quickly looked around looked around,

"Devron?"

"Hes my cat i found one in the forest when i was a child, since i didn't know my parents i kept him...he was just alittle baby"she said and stood up brushing her skirt off, her hair was curly and light strawberry blond, she had one green eye, one blue and she was wearing a blue tank top and a black skirt, with black high heeled boots. She had a small little head band with a blue top hat on it. She had very little makeup.

"Sooooo...would you like to get some tea and food?"

"HELL YEAH"

"Oh so that's your weak point? Come on i just moved in a couple blocks down and there's a really nice reasturant right next to it"she said and smiled until she heard a scream, she whipped around and there was a crowd around a pool of blood. She ran over Devron right beside her, he was a lean black tabby with greyish wings.

"What was that, Miko?!"

"I don't know, come on Devs" She ran down the street and a guy with a knife and bag was running in front of her.

"God really? Why do we always get this basic shit, why cant we ever fight an actual mage?!"

"Maybe cause were not in a guild, Miko" She put her hands together and disappeared only to reappear in front of him, close line him with her arm and make him turn, only to be scorched by Natsu's flames. She looked at Natsu in shock.

"I'm sorry i didn't catch your name..."

"Natsu Dragneel... this is Happy"he said pointing at the flying blue cat.

"OH MY GOD, YOUR FROM FAIRY TAIL! YOUR THE FAMOUS SALAMANDER!" She squealed and ran up to him and pulling his sleeve down, making him blush, and squealed again when she saw his tattoo.

"Oh I'm Miko Zyithis, I'm a 3rd generation illusion dragon slayer" She noticed his nose scrunch and he turned on his heels.

"Well when i idolized you i didn't know you were such a dick!" "I'm not a dick, but anyone who can murder the dragon that loved and raised them,, is a sick bastard... or in your case bitch"

"What...?" She raised her hands to her mouth and felt her legs start to wobble.

"I didn't touch her, i loved her, she was my mother, i loved her more than anything...and she left me, just left, me and Devs alone, we've been wandering around for our lives...every time i had enough money id by a Wizard magazine an read every article they had in it about Fairy Tail, Devy was against it, but i kept buying them, sometimes i even hid them so Dev wouldn't yell...what i didn't realize is evidently Fairy Tail is just a bunch of jerks, everyone said Fairy Tail was dead but i didn't believe them i knew they were lying... ill just leave, i didn't mean to offend you..." she said tears welling up in her eyes and she ran back down the street, out of sight. Leaving Natsu, with a dumbfounded face.

"Nice job dimwit, you destroyed her one dream, her one idol just destroyed her dreams...you could've at least apologized!"the tabby cat said pointing in her direction. "Luckily i know her like a sister, i know where shell go..."

"Tell me so i can apologize..."

"HA like id tell an ass like you..."

"I can get you guys into Fairy Tail..."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"She'll be down at the Ma n Pa Bakery" Natsu started running and kept running until he saw the bakery the cat was talking about, a tray off bread was on the table and the old woman was sitting down next to her, she was in tears and the old woman was patting her back. Miko looked up and saw him, dread filled her eyes and the old woman wore a frown as she stumbled out towards him, pinched his ear and drug him through the small door.

"NOW YOU SAY YOUR SORRY TO THIS BEAUTIFUL YOUNG LADY!"

"Oww oww ow, can you please let my ear go?"Miko giggled at this

"You enjoy my pain?! Ow ow ow I'm sorry ow!"

"No, you just look so cute when your like this" she said faintly smiling and the woman let go of his ear, not sparing him of her evil glare and walked to the back of the counter and started polishing the glass.

"Look I'm sorry, i thought you were one of those Dragon Slayers that killed their dragons, SO um that ca- i uh mean Devron, said that you wanted to join Fairy Tail, if you still want to, i can get the Master to let you in..." her whole face lit up an she sniffled.

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Why wouldn't i after i was such a jerk to you?"

"But i was a jerk too, what about i make it up to you..." he blushed but he felt kinda stupid after she walked over to the lady.

"Gram, if i use my allowance can i, um, buy some food for my friend?"

"Oh sweetheart you dont have to pay...here, she said and slid a plateful of sandwiches towards the girl, who, in turn hugged her then nodded picking the plate and carrying it to the boy. She felt her stomach twist as he shifted and part of his vest fell, showing his abs and pecks. He smiled and watched the tray closley.

"Thanks they look delish" -gah hes so cute, i kinda want to...what am i thinking i just met this guy! But then again, he IS gonna get me an Devs in Fairy Tail...- she bit her bottom lip as he started chowing down on the sandwiches, she rushed back to the lady

"Gram! I need your advice..."

"Yes dear?"

"I-i think i like him, i-i mean im having this tingly feeling in my stomach an..."there", what does that even mean, hes so adorable.." the lady's eyes went wide,

"umm, deary, this isnt easy to explain, but it means your attracted to him, and dont worry about just meeting him, if he gives you a chance go for it or you'll go through torture trying to stop it... now we have to go get you some CLEAN, clothes"

"Bu-"

"No buts, ifs, maybes, nothing, now come on, " the old lady pulled her up stairs.

NATSU'S P.O.V

"Where the hell did they go?"he said as he finished the last sandwich, then the door swung open, in walts Devron and Happy

"So Natsu where did Miko go?"Happy said in his normal squeaky voice.

" oh no, not again..."Devron said

"What?!" "Gram dresses her up anytime a attractive guy walks in, wait for it 4-3-2-and 1" he said as they both walked down the stairs, Miko still wearing the small top hat head band, but completely different clothes, she had a small dark blue tube top jacket, that was almost completely un zipped, and a small dark blue mini skirt with knee high black boots and garters on, she had her hair pulled into a side ponytail and she slowly walked towards him.

"Told you!"Devron leaned over and whispered. Natsu felt himself harden, he squeezed it between his legs so she couldn't see it though.

"Sorry gram always does this sorta stuff..."

"I-ive been wanting to a-ask you, how do you have a "gram" if you were raised by a dragon?"

"Adoptive.."

"Oh..."

"So um, not trying to rush, but, when uh are we gonna check out Fairy Tail?"

"Oh sorry we can go now if you want..." They got up and walked out the door with the two flying cats following, after she waved her last goodbye.

"Its not very far, just across the city." A few minutes passed and Natsu groaned quietly from the pain of squishing himself between HIS thighs. They finally reached the other side of the city and opened the doors, the guild went quite and everyone looked their way.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WHAT WILL THE REST OF THE GUILD SAY? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Cya Later People! NOW COMMENT! Thanks for reading! LUV YA**


End file.
